The present disclosure generally relates to imaging, and, more specifically, to methods and systems that maintain a pristine window surface during image acquisition.
Image acquisition techniques and equipment can frequently be used to monitor various processes and to enable proactive control thereof. In many instances, an image acquisition unit, such as a camera, can be separated from a process environment by an electromagnetic radiation-transparent window so that the imaging optics are protected. The material comprising the electromagnetic radiation-transparent window may be chosen to be substantially compatible with the process environment, while still allowing electromagnetic radiation of a desired type or wavelength to pass through the window to the image acquisition unit. The term “optical transparency” and related variants thereof may be used synonymously herein as representing an electromagnetic radiation-transparent window that selectively transmits electromagnetic radiation of a desired wavelength. In more specific instances, the term “optical transparency” and related variants thereof may refer to transparency of a window material to visible electromagnetic radiation. Although an electromagnetic radiation-transparent window may be omitted, with a camera lens being directly exposed to the process environment, the risk of damaging the camera optics may be significantly increased in this configuration.
Over time, wear and tear, fouling and other issues can compromise the ability of an image acquisition unit to receive electromagnetic radiation from a process environment and to obtain a satisfactory image therefrom. For example, if an electromagnetic radiation-transparent window or camera lens becomes clouded, scratched, etched or fouled, a poor quality image or no image at all may be obtained, in which case the window or lens may need to be cleaned or replaced. Cleaning or replacing a window or lens can often be costly or difficult to perform. These issues may be particularly prevalent if the window or lens is physically inaccessible or if the process environment precludes ready access. In any event, unwanted alteration of a window or lens can be a highly undesirable event and can result in significant process downtime.